


Let's Dance

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Multi, Other, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: prompt: Mc is good at dancingprompt by: DragonprincessCultivator
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> this took me a while because I don't really have any knowledge in dancing. Hope this is okay though!

Lucifer

  * There's a party at the Demon Lord's Castle and there was a dance segment.
  * He asks you to dance with him and he goes "Don't worry I'll lead."
  * And you're just like???? "Bitch, I'll lead."
  * you both dance to swing music
  * He is Impressed™
  * And maybe a little turned on 
  * Let's be real. Anyone who displays some kind of confidence through any means necessary is very attractive to him.
  * He can't stop looking at you now.
  * He easily complements how good you are. 
  * You lock eyes with him as you gracefully move and suddenly he forgets the entire room.
  * Everyone was watching.
  * He doesn't care. All he cares about is how elegant you move your feet and how you fit right in his arms.
  * Everytime you spin and eventually come back to him, he will pull you a little closer.
  * He will steal a kiss let’s be honest.
  * And let's just say he gets an earful from his brothers because he doesn't let you go for the entire night.



Mammon

  * Flustered™
  * Mammon is the second born. What Lucifer knows, he knows, what Lucifer can do, he can do too, only, a tad bit slower. 
  * Sometimes he doesn't show that he knows how to do it because Lucifer already does it why bother.
  * Mammon is generally a good dancer as well.
  * But he forgets everything the moment he sees you dance.
  * A Nervous Wreck™
  * He will pretend that it doesn't matter if you dance with him or not but he secretly wants you too.
  * Cannot look you in the eye.
  * "Mammon, it's a swing dance, both partners have to look at each other."
  * If you want him to faint then sure. 
  * When he finally turns toward you, his face is FLUSHED.
  * But he can still dance with you, only he really can't stare at you for more than ten seconds.
  * When you bring him in closer he loses it and- "Mammon? Mammon?"
  * He's gone. 



Leviathan 

  * Flustered™ 2.0
  * A More Nervous Wreck.
  * Honestly his resemblance to his older brother is uncanny. 
  * Except Levi is more clumsy than Mammon.
  * He doesn't know how to dance and when he realizes that you do… hooo boy… 
  * He can't stop looking at you. 
  * All of his fantasies about a prince and princess or even a protagonist and their love interest in every romance anime he's ever seen is playing in his head.
  * Seriously, he’s not exaggerating when he tells himself that the room seemed to slow down and focus on you the moment you started to move.
  * That is until you walk over to him and ask him to dance.
  * cue stuttering + tries to decline + flushed face
  * you laugh at his obvious shyness and just- "I'll take the lead."
  * And he now has no choice but to let you and he's always staring at your feet because he's afraid he might step on you.
  * And he's shaking LEVI CALM DOWN IT'S JUST A DANCE.
  * He'll compliment you to try and ease the tension on his shoulders but fuck complimenting you turned out to be harder when you're this close to him.



Satan 

  * Impressed™ 2.0
  * Fucker knows how to dance himself, he's studied it.
  * He didn't expect you to be good at dancing tho. Especially ballet. 
  * The discipline. The form. He knows them all and he's on cloud 9 when he sees you execute them well. 
  * He won’t be shy about asking you to show him your different moves. He will use "just curious" as an excuse.
  * Will compliment you and your form while he's asking all the questions. 
  * How did you learn? How long did you study it? What other dances can you do? 
  * When you offer to teach him, he is both excited and terrified. 
  * Terrified because ballet is an intimate form of art and he's not about that.
  * But because he wants to be with you and get to know one of your special skills on a deeper level, he will agree.



Asmodeus

  * Floored™
  * Honestly he is stunned. Also, maybe, a little turned on. 
  * It was Dirty Dancing that you were good at who in their right mind wouldn't get turned on?
  * When you start to move effortlessly by the dance floor of the club, Asmo forgets how to function.
  * He just stares in awe.
  * He can't keep his eyes off you (*coughs* or his hands *coughs*)
  * He will move your bodies closer as you dance and this mf would be so lost in your movements he will steal a kiss or two.
  * He's going to tease and ask- "Are you trying to seduce the Avatar of Lust by dancing this good?"
  * He's going to take you clubbing every night now.



Beelzebub 

  * Surprised™
  * Dancing is a form of physical exercise for him and once he realizes that you're good at it he's genuinely surprised.
  * He didn't think you'd know such complicated moves.
  * He will stop whatever it is that he's doing and just look at you fondly.
  * And if he finds you twice as attractive as before then he'll keep that to himself.
  * He will compliment you about how good you are though.
  * As in every move that he thinks is stunning, which FYI is everything, he will give you a high praise.
  * And he will subtly imply that he wants to see you dance again.
  * Not because he's staring at you the whole time, no, but because he really loves seeing you dance.



Belphegor

  * Impressed™ 3.0
  * At first he didn't care. 
  * You can dance, so what? So can he but he's not gonna say it out loud. 
  * The moment you start to dance with some other demon at a party, or even one of his brothers, is when things start to change.
  * There was something different with the way you move that just reels him in and the way you were moving with a partner, it seems like you’re always in the lead.
  * You seem to be in control.
  * Soon enough, he's staring. 
  * He follows your every move but he's also looking at your face to see how much fun you're having. 
  * When the song is about to end he just thinks "Ah fuck it." and swoops in to have another dance with you.
  * He can look you in the eye every thirty seconds but he will have a slight blush on his face.
  * He will try to be a dick about it but he will compliment you on how good you were dancing 
  * "It's not like I was staring at you or anything." Sure, Belphie. 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yOU GUYS. Have you heard the teaser for "Dreamscape" ISTG my soul left my body I can't even... I need someone to talk to once it's released because ISTG Belphie's track will be the death of me. If any of you are like, into that, message me on tumblr or twitter or wherever, I go by the same username on almost all the platforms y'all I just can't I felt like I was gonna pass out when I heard the teaser ngl


End file.
